sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-RchMnIRL
Earth-RchMnIRL is a universe housed very deep within The Pluraverse. This is the universe where this very wiki is hosted from. It is very similar to Earth-IRLBCAD but is much more intriguing and exciting. In this universe, the Sulley Cinematic Universe franchise is the most popular media franchise of all time. The Sulley films release multiple times a month as TV movies with occasional theatrical releases. In addition, most of the SCU characters exist here as fictional characters (similar to Earth-IRLBCAD). A group of scientists quietly observe the events of the various universes through a hidden camera that they had placed after traveling across the Pluraverse. Differences from Earth-IRLBCAD: *After a failed experiment with the iPhone 7, newer Apple devices retain headphone jacks as Apple respects the fact that not everyone likes wireless headphones or their weird dongle wire. *Disney owns even more companies than they do in the real world such as Amblin Entertainment and Sony Interactive/Sony Entertainment. *Disney engages in partnerships with companies they don’t own to film the Sulley franchise, such as Warner Bros. *Star Wars is very unpopular. *The Sulley Cinematic Universe franchise exists as an actual media franchise and isn’t just a parody wiki. *We have technology capable of traversing the Pluraverse (that’s how we know so much about Earth-IRLBCAD, we were also pretty shocked to find a multiverse where our fictional characters and stories were real, they didn’t notice us though). *Netflix is the only streaming service in existence. Every film and TV show ever made is on the service. Streaming however, isn’t as popular as physical media. *Like streaming, every film and TV show that has ever been made is available on physical media. *Despite the presence of Digital HD, 4K discs, DVDs and Blu-Rays, VHS remains as the most popular form of home entertainment. *The DVD/Blu-Ray menus on Warner Bros. releases have effort put into them and look really nice. *SuperMarioLogan never created Jeffy. *Monsters Inc. is the highest-grossing film of all time. *YouTube was never brought by Google and is a good website with very little issues at all. Content creators are well-respected by YouTube. *The most popular content creator on YouTube and the internet as a whole is Ray Sipe. *There is no horror reboot of The Banana Splits. Instead, there is Splits Prankz. *Boomerang has a better schedule consisting of a variety of old and new shows in reasonable time slots. *Nintendo owns Rare, so Banjo-Kazooie have been in every Super Smash Bros. installment. Rare franchises also have received more installments such as Banjo-Threeie and Conker’s Other Bad Fur Day. *The Wii U was a massive success. The Switch wasn’t released until 2018. *CRT TVs also remain in prominent use despite the presence of HD and 4K TVs (which are still relatively popular in their own right). **Due to this, newer electronic devices that go into TVs such as video game consoles still have HDMI, component/composite, and even coaxial outputs. *''Avengers: Endgame'' was a massive box-office bomb, in fact Disney’s biggest loss at the box-office. Luckily Disney was able to regain the lost money through Toy Story 4 two months later, which now sits as the second highest-grossing film of all time. **Speaking of Toy Story 4, go to that movie’s page on this wiki to see how different the movie itself is. *''Seinfeld'' never ended. *TBS and Adult Swim air older 4:3 episodes of Family Guy and American Dad! in their original screen size and don’t stretch them to widescreen (mostly in part to SDTV being more popular here and preservationists being amongst the most well-respected members of society). **In fact it is illegal to stretch 4:3 shows to widescreen. If anyone or any network ever do this, they have to pay a fine of 3 billion dollars. **Similarly, FXX airs the first 19 and-a-half The Simpsons in its original 4:3 aspect ratio. Netflix also streams it in 4:3 as well. *Disney treats The Muppets with more respect, and it is their second most popular brand (behind its parent Sulley franchise of course). Notes *In this universe Billy Crystal, voice of Mike Wazowski, has a very bad relationship with Pixar head Pete Docter. The two are always bickering and engaging in physical altercations with each other. Billy has called Pete an “egghead animator with the brain of a warthog”, while Pete has referred to Billy as “An egotistical maniac who should be locked away in a mental institution”. Their feud is why the two were only able to record one commentary together, Sulley 218, and why Billy Crystal records his lines for Mike only when Pete Docter isn’t around. Category:Misc. Category:Universes Category:Earth-RchMnIRL